Don't Be A Dimwit DeWitt!
by Lazy Watermellon
Summary: "Here DeWitt! Try this flavor!" "Its Booker..." A time where bonding through Ice cream and cotton candy is sometimes the sweetest way into someone's heart. Blend it with a merry go round and that sir, is Innocent love. (Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock.)
1. Chapter 1

Looking up he couldn't believe how much time in this floating city had already passed. The moon was nearing sky high while the stars glittered in the clouds, being this high up each star was like a mini moon itself. Looking up he heard the busy people and blimps go by, it was moments like these sometimes he had forgot he wasn't on a floating structure and was walking the streets of New York.

Forest green eyes slowly came back down to earth when he heard humming; walking alongside him was his mission. The girl had a skip in her step, a childish smile plastered on her face. Her light chocolate brown hair in a messy pony tail, though how was she to know she was going to escape from her 'cage', there was no time to freshen up when a giant metallic…bird, destroyed everything. Looking down further he saw her in a simple white elbow long sleeve buttoned blouse with a deep blue skirt that licked down to her knees. Her small feet were fit comfortably in her knee high brown boots.

Looking down further at his hand he saw the wrapping that fit snug to protect his wound, it would be the last time he was ever caught off guard again, he had too much on the line to be crippled.

He knew he wasn't the one to usually start conversation, and when he did the ex-soldier usually kept it short, talking to much could get you killed in his fields. But sometimes actions speak louder than words, and Elizabeth was doing just that. Fallowing where her eyes were leading he couldn't help but smirk.

Just walking into Soldiers Field was a very busy ice-cream shop, even if it was dark outside people were still chowing down the cold creamy frostiness in a waffle cone. Looking at his hand he felt like he needed to repay the poor kid, he hated feeling in debt, it was why he was on this god forsaken place.

Liz looked behind her to just see the ruff man just standing there. "Uh, Mr. DeWitt? Shouldn't we be getting to the-" "We been moving for a bit haven't we." His deep aged voice reached her ears, this was odd to her, Elizabeth could have sworn this was a man who wouldn't stop walking even in his sleep. But her blue eyes became stars at his next choice of words. "Let's get something to eat…how about that ice-cream shop over there, probably have some goo-AAaaah!"

Booker felt like he was getting his arm ripped off as the young girl was practically dragging him to the shop, the giddy giggles reaching his ear. At least he she was happy with it.

Stopping at the entrance he was assaulted by the sweet smell of the different flavors. He saw Liz dash in, cramming her face against the glass as she looked at all the pretty colors. Booker just adjusted his vest and walked in with class, glad no one was giving him any wrong looks, he hoped he could have a little bit of peace and no one openly spoil the moment.

"Oh WOW, Mr. DeWitt, look a-" "Its Booker." "Right Booker, look at all the flavors, is it really okay if I can have some." Scratching his five o clock shadow he looked away from the puppy dog eyes, her face pleading for the icy delights.

Damn those eyes.

"Sure kid." Digging in his pockets he pulled out a thick silver eagle, flicking it to the man behind the counter Booker got next to Liz. "Two big cones and double scoops, keep the change." "Yes sir! Well little lady, we have many flavors, from cherry, vanilla, blueberry to even red velvet!" Booker had to hold back a chuckle as the childish girl had stars in her eyes; he was expecting drool to fall from her lips any minute now. Giving her more time he spoke first. "Hey buddy, I'll have vanilla and some of that sherbet there." "Wow Booker, didn't take you for a sweet tooth kind of guy." "I'm not, but I might as well enjoy the moment."

Dancing in her spot the dimension ripper chirped up "Sir, I'd like, um, very berry and strawberry shortcake!" Laughing the man put down the overly clean cup and got to work. "Jus take a minute folks."

Soon the two were sitting at the table next to the far window, the Ferris wheel from afar a sight to see. Booker closed his eyes, sighing, it was actually nice to just sit down a bit, the stress of bullets inching near your face fading a little. Cracking one eye open he smiled, the kid sure was messy.

Elizabeth was chomping down and cramming her face in the cold treat. "BOOKER you HAVE to try this, this flavor is AMAZING!" She leaned in, her face beaming as the ice-cream was smashed against his nose and lips. Giving her a glare he leaned back, a good amount of the creamy treat stuck on his face. Wiping it off his face with his finger he got a mouth full.

"Hmmm, not a bad flavor, short cake right?" "Yeah! Oh! Booker silly you missed a spot!" Booker's eyes grew wide as she leaned in close, wiping the frosty off his nose and eating the shortcake cream off her finger. Holding his face with his hand he looked away in embarrassment, ignoring the giggles he was given by the older dames. "What are you girls looking at?" Irritated by their growing giggles and gossip he just went back to eating the ice-cream.

"So Mr. DeWi-I mean Booker, is there a woman in your life?" Nearly spitting out his mouth full of ice-cream he looked at the young girl in front of him, her eyes wide and wondering, what was with this girl and the blunt questions? "Excuse me!?" "Oh come on, even a rugged man like you can catch a gal!" "Har har. Well there was one, though she died in child birth…" "Oh…I'm sorry, so you have a kid?" "No" "I see, by the way, I don't think I ever did thank you for saving me, so thank you Booker."

Booker carried on trying to finish off the rest of his treat, a small smile etched his face, and it felt good to be thanked instead of always having a piston on his neck. But frowned into the ice-cream as he remember he was pretty much going to sell her to pay off his own debt he crawled into. Brushing it off the older man smirked at the young hyperactive girl before him. "Don't mention it kid."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where too next Mr. DeWitt?"

Forest green eyes once more watched as the young girl skip her way around Soldiers Field, her brown boots clanking against the polished oak boards. Groaning, he felt like he was babysitting more than anything, but it was way too far to go back now, no sense crying over spilt Vigor's.

Cramming his hands in his pockets full of silver and shells he walked beside the chirpy girl, her chocolate brown hair smacking him in the face as she twirled around.

"Pfft, bleh, hair. We go to the First Lady; we already wasted too much time in this place." Elizabeth's bright smile faltered, replaced with a solemn pout, just when she was starting to look at the tall rough man in a new light, he goes and spoils all the fun again. Booker once more cringed as he saw the sad face, her sad ocean blue eyes pulling at his heart strings. He was stronger than this, wasn't he?

"HEY you two, yes YOU fine gentleman with the cute little lass! Care for the wonders of some cotton candy, its FRESH and cures your sweet tooth in a jiffy!" Both looking to the left they saw a suited up jolly man who sounded like he had chew in the inside of his mouth. In his hand was a rod with the fluffiest cotton candy anyone had seen on the top of the pole, the wind fluttering it about. To Booker he was just another shady man to hold his gun in caution, but looking at Liz he sweat dropped. Her eyes were like orbs, hypnotized in a trance. Her eyes soaking up the soft treat like a prey to a wounded animal.

What's with this girl, was she a sugar hound or something?

"Oh no, no no not this time Elizabeth, I already bought you ice-cream." He thought he finally won one this round, a confident smirk on his face as he pulled on his jacket, but when he opened his sharp eyes he wished he didn't. Holding her skirt the time ripper cheeks turned red, her cherry lips were quivering and tears started to gloss her deep blue eyes. Not even the harshest of wars could brace himself for those puppy dog eyes.

He lost…again.

Slowly turning around the ex-soldier put his head to the wall in shame, and lightly hit the wall to release the anger that slowly spilled out. Dang it! She was cheating, and she wasn't even TRYING! Knowing this sweet tooth monster before him his pockets were going to be pretty vacant.

Checking his pockets in his vest it was full of pistol and shotgun ammo, so he had cash to burn anyways.

The two walked away from the jolly man in the red and white striped suit, counting the silver in his palm. Booker glared at the radiant girl at his side cramming her face in the mountain of cotton candy. It was like no matter how much she ate, it refused to shrink. She had at least three if not four in each hand.

Taking a glance he smirked, her face had loose cotton all over her face, the overly pink treat even getting stuck in her hair as her face dived bomb in the stuff. "Hey Booker, check this out!" Going deep sea diving into the cotton with her face she came back up with a milky pink wavy beard, her face scrunched together and giving her best frown. "I am Comstock! Booker I refuse you to let the lamb astray!" "Pft, very cute." Taking off a chunk of the 'beard' he popped a chunk into his mouth. Looking up his eyes were assaulted by bright fireworks of loyal red white and blue, the colors blending in perfect patriotic harmony. How long had it been since he last been to a carnival, ten, twenty, twenty five years…

Where had the time gone…

"Oh WOW Booker, come on! Come on you got to see this!" Watching her dash off once more without him he followed her to a Merry go round. It was puffing repetitive music, a soft little tune for the tikes to dance too like wobbly noodles. Large stallions painted in majestic white twirled around and around in an endless loop, infinity more the word. He was actually surprised he didn't see or hear this earlier; it was bright and lights a good portion of the place, the music sucking them in.

Looking down he smirked, walking up next to the sign. "Shucks, sorry kid, it sees you must be this tall to ride." The older man chuckled into his hand as she puffed her cheeks. "Not, funny! I am WAY taller than this sign!" "Not if it counts for personality wise." "Come on Booker, we have to try it out!" "Hell no, you can't expect me to get on that thing." "Please, I'm trying to imagine you on it but I want to see the REAL Booker on the horse, come on!"

Booker folded his arms as Elizabeth face was getting beet red from trying to push him from his spot.

It was futile.

Looking in back of him he frowned, her face was turning blue, looking at the First Lady he saw it wasn't going anywhere, no one was near it to steal the blimp. Man he was getting soft, scratching his scruff the Pinkerton's voice hit home to her little ears, though it sounded reluctant. "Okay sweet heart, but only five minute, this tune is driving me nuts." Feeling a tug once more the soft creamy hands engulfed his calloused ones, her face brighter than the sun and a bounce in her step.

His boots clanked on the soft painted wood as the two went around and around, the people and lights blurring out of focused as he picked a horse to ride on, it was like they walked into another world. Rearranging his drawers quickly so there wouldn't be any 'tight fits'. Hopping on the stallion he grumbled, he could hear his manliness being flushed down the toilet. He actually wouldn't mind a gun fight right about now.

But his light green eyes popped open when his horse rustled, and a pair of arms wrapped around his chest like a seat buckle. "H-Hey! There are tons of horses, get your own." He growled a bit in anger when a fat wad of cotton candy was crammed in his hair, her giggles dancing in his ears.

"But there is only one Booker! Besides riding these alone would be boring. " He tensed up a bit when she laid herself against his broad shoulders. The adventures girl chuckled into his back as she felt his tension, he might be a cold killer, but he was her knight in shining armor that saved her from the castle.

The two could be seen going around in an endless loop, shops closed and people became vacant, soon it was almost just them on the little merry go round. "Hey miss…miss…hey Elizabeth it's been twenty minutes we need to get going. He-is she snoring?" Looking in back the girl was holding on softly, her eyes shut and breathing stead, a lone chocolate brown strand of hair covering her content face. He couldn't blame her; they had been going on one hell of a roller coaster ride. Gun fight, escaping collapsing buildings and dodging giant birds, it had been a lot in only one day for the both of them.

Deciding to let her sleep a bit longer he placed his forehead on the cold pole in front of him. Looking at his palm his face dropped for the first time in years, looking so much older then he really was, truly carved by the knife of regret and misery "where did I go so wrong…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Elizabeth quick in here!"

Turning around with speed Booker's trained trigger finger shot down the soldiers like dominos. He grit his teeth in annoyance, the irritating cardboard Indians howling all around him brought back bad memory's, ones he tried to bury and drown in alcohol. It was driving him nuts, soon even flashbacks of his time at the Spartan like war came back in floods, and the killing came a little too easy once more.

Slamming his way through the door to the off stage storage room he hit the deck, his body sliding a ways on the ground smudging his leather coat. He looked up to see Liz slamming the door closed with haste, good girl. There was a rustle, a group of people yelling, but soon it quickly died down.

Grunting the 'tin man' got up in a sitting position rubbing his mug in frustration. Slate hadn't changed a dang bit, still the hot headed boar that was always ready for action; Booker knew he never left the battle field that day, not mentally anyways. Still riled up about the fight that could give any true killer a rush to never forget, the same rush he gambled and drank away to forget. He was right though, no matter how much he tried to forget, he was a natural born killer on the field, if him taking down soldiers of Colombia had any say in it.

Green eyes slowly looked at his mission, the girl sitting next to him breathing hard on all fours. He was impressed, she was locked in a tower and she was able to keep up with him on this crazy shooting spree ride, he almost chuckled imagining Elizabeth complaining about doing sit ups and lifting heavy books as weights.

'It seems like we can get a rest, I can finally count my shells though I think I'm runnin low, I should check the place, there's bound to be one of those tonics here or some shell's around.' But his train of thought was came to a halt when he heard a girly gasp.

"Oh no DeWitt! Your waist!" Looking at the horrified face of the bubbly girl he closed his eyes, dare he look down? Taking a quick peek he cursed, how did he not feel himself get shot? Maybe he was in the heat of the battle a little TOO much. From a simple glance he could tell the blood was slowly seeping out, why couldn't Slate just give him the stupid shock jockey "possibly went straight through, it's only a flesh wound I'll li- "Bookers eyes widened when he was smacked on the head, looking up he saw a very upset book worm.

"A flesh wound? Booker don't be a dimwit this is serious! We need to patch you up at once!" Booker just sat and watched with amusement as the young novel reader blitz everywhere in panic, her face the definition of the word worry, for vigor's sake he just got grazed. But the 'spartan' held his side to stop the flow of the bleeding; he just bought this get up too. Looking up he sighed, she was still digging every nick and cranny to find something, monkey wrenches and screws were thrown around and about, but finally she giggled in glee when she found a fat med kit in the cobber's.

The brunette dug through the med kit, her face brightening up every second. "Cotton, wrappings and pain killers, DeWit-" "Book-oh forget it" "Booker, you'll be just like new, now take off your vest and shirt!" That got the older man shy of forty; he was having NON of this. "HEY there! I can do it myself thank you!" Reaching for his shirt she grunted, her face childish and frustrated "Nonsense you don't even know when you run out of ammo, if it wasn't for me you would be dead! Now take it off! It'll get infected!" "Elizabeth NO!" "I said OFF!" Soon the two were tangling themselves together in a silly fight for power over the other, the childish book lover was trying to unbutton his shirt, denting and stretching it. But bookers palm smudging against Elizabeth's face as the younger gripped a fist full of his shirt and face, no way was she THIS dense. But looking into her deep aqua blue eyes he sadly grunted, there were only pure intentions, nothing more.

Dang...well he might as well get this over with; pushing her off gently he unbuttoned his shirt, soon exposing his bare broad chest to the young woman. He was hoping to get this over quickly but it was only wishful thinking when he felt cold slender fingers run across his chest. Looking down her eyes were wide, wondering and soaking up the image of his scars that tattooed his body, he had a hefty collection, each telling their own story, some darker than others but none of them good.

He could see in her eyes what everything Slate was telling was the truth, he was a born killer who had knocked on deaths door more times than he liked, funny how history repeats itself. Hitching his breath he felt soft palms hold his waist as equally soft lips press against his scar's close to his belly button. Oh boy this needed to stop fast! Looking down he stopped as the dimension ripper had sorrow in her eyes, oh come on he didn't need sympathy in a place like this.

Leaning in to give one last kiss she put a little band aid on the scar. "Pain, pain, go away…" "You really are a kid aren't yo-OW!" Slapping his bullet wound lightly she puffed her cheeks, how dare he, but soon got to work on the blood drizzling wound. "…Hey Booker, back out there…what did slate mean? What did you try to erase?" "Ooh, easy on the alcohol, as for Slate, me and him did some unmentionable things in the past, some I'm not proud of, so I tried to forget." "But it's still a memory, a choice you made, it's better to have made one then none at all." "Ya? Well what if you woke up one day and didn't like what you were doing, I chose to forget my choices."

Looking up wondering blue eyes watched the rough man close his eyes, possibly remembering everything he shot into the back of his mind, was the choices he made THAT bad? Though hanging around the older gun slinger she could tell killing people was as common as blinking for him, so he must have made a lot of bad decisions.

"Hey…Booker, do you ever get used to killing people…?" Putting a wad of cotton on his side and wrapping him up she was proud of her work. He finally spoke, his grizzly voice older and graver then she liked. "Faster than you could imagine."

Looking down he smirked, she did a dang good job, who knew reading books could teach you so much, and to this extent. Getting up he threw on his shirt and jacket, Elizabeth walked up and happily buttoned up his deep blue white striped shirt while he refilled his guns.

Buttoning up the last button she felt thick calloused fingers rummage through her chocolate brown hair, looking up she was met with a rare actual smile from the 'night in bloody leather armor'. It was so odd to see it before her, but she swore right there she would get him to smile like this more. But sadly it left as quick as it came.

"Thanks kiddo, feel like a million Silver Eagles, you ready to get that shock jockey to go to Paris?" Booker chuckled as she pushed him out of the stock room and into the raving red scenery, her voice full of life. "TO PARIS!"

Cocking his shotgun he smirked as he went down the halls. The raging cardboard Indians chanted all around them, there battle cry's pumping new adrenaline into their blood; they were now a one way train with one destination…

Paris…


	4. Chapter 4

What a beauty she was.

She was nested and perched just for someone to come take her anywhere they wanted to. The first lady was a monstrous blimp lathered in gold and red cloths, the sweet shine reflecting off of the aircraft gave it a shine that looked like it just came out of the shop, polished and ready to go. Booker had seen a lot of cars go by in his day on the battle field, being forced to repair them on his free time, but this thing took the kick.

It was sturdy and held itself together just fine, he scratched his chin in wonder as he imagined living in the thing, a house in the sky. By all means if this thing ran on shock jokey he was set for life.

Forest green eyes glanced over to the young dame beside him, lightly chuckling at the girls excitement, Liz was twitchy and the smile she was giving off was splitting her face. Small fists gripped the deep aqua blue dress that protected her legs. The adventurous girls happiness could be seen radiating off of the chirpy woman, and the ex-solder could have sworn she was glowing.

Bring

As soon as the golden door grinded open Booker had two arms wrap around his waist, the book worm pushing the burly man with all her strength, smiling into his back. "Come on Booker; come ON its right there!" By now the pinker ton was used to this kind of thing with the bubbly girl. Besides, he wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty thrilled to try this bad girl out for a spin.

Opening the door Booker was assaulted with the crisp smell of scented candles, the aura of cinnamon wafting in the air. Looking inside he whistled, it was equipped with all kinds of salts and other cold beverage's, he could use some while he was here, even some food was present.

Leaning against the door and folding his shapely arms the older man smiled, there in front of him was something he couldn't look away from. The young dimension ripper was jumping and twirling all around in the cock pit, her happiness exploding out of her. Trapped in a cage for almost all her life from what he knew, and she was finally out, finally getting what she wanted, freedom.

Making his way past the dancing girl he got up to the control panel, after taking a quick once over he smirked, too easy. They were levered to control the coordinates, shift it in the right code and you could go anywhere you wanted. Gripping the control levers he was about to shift when he stopped…

New York…

Glancing in back of him his face took grave, his age showing once more. She was so happy, sure he went to the sky's and higher to get this one girl to pay off his debt…but what then. Giving her up she would not only be heart broken, but destroy their bond together. As far as he remembered, there was no one waiting for him back in his shady apartment, no friends to welcome him home but the medals that lingered on his wall. They all died during the war, it was why Slate went down the way he did.

And to what, pay off a debt he made himself out of pitiless woe!? How many…HOW many more people was he going to drag down with him till everyone crumbled with him? No…NO not this time, just this once, just this once in his miserable selfish life, he wouldn't think for himself.

Bookers hands where losing color from the shear grip, his brow sweating and his jaw clenched, before the older man knew it his hands where cranking the levers with full throttle. Slowly his sharp eyes looked up, giving the smallest of smiles.

They were going to Paris…He finally did it.

Booker fell on his butt from the high tension, the stress of choosing doing a doozy on him. "Oh no Booker are you okay!?" Looking in back the gun slinger let out a sigh, she was always there for him, but smiling on the inside he didn't mind one bit, she was as close as family as he would ever get, even though they have only know each other for not even three days. But who was counting anyways? "Don't worry I'm fine, can you hand me one of those refreshments?" "Sure thing Mr. DeWitt!" Scooting in the corner the worn out man rested against the wall, he did it…no 'they' did it.

"Booker catch!" Catching the refreshment with practiced ease he popped the lid and loved the fizzy feel of the carbonation glide down, the feel of chilly and cold on his dry throat a indescribable one. Opening one, a deep green eye watched as the woman he tried so hard to rescue scoot close to him, resting her head on his rough chest. The sugar hound cradled the soft soda, her face content and a small little smile on her childish face. But she giggled, waving her hands about in a dramatic pose, the carbonated drink spewing all over. "Booker DeWitt, a dashing hero who sailed through the sky to save his princess!"

Booker stopped in mid drink, choking on the drink. Oh boy…

"*cough cough* Hey now, kid I'm no hero, listen I didn't come get you just because it magically happened, I got you becau-" But he was stopped when a creamy finger pushed on his lips, he was met with a stern but smirking face. "Don't be such a grouch; did you fight your way to get me?" Watching him nod she went on. "You saved me from a castle and fought against impossible odds, and now you're taking me away…Booker in my book, that's what a hero is." Leaning in she gave a feather soft his on his unkempt mug, and soon curled up beside him drinking her refreshment. DeWitt only sighed, hiding his embarrassed face in his stabbed palm; this girl sure knew how to get around his guard. A hero…she used to call me that…

Closing both of his eyes he relaxed, and letting his hand on auto pilot as the two cruised to Paris. His assaulted hand ran through the girl's brownie colored locks. Taking out her little blue ribbon she let her messy hair flow freely as his fingers rained down through the chocolate locks. Life was good; life was pure in this little moment, no one to stare them down or put a pistol to their neck.

Looking down he once more Booker gave off a natural smile, one that he never thought to give in his life again. The more he thought of it, it was her that actually saved him. Choosing choices that didn't benefit him, the feel of protecting something, the empty feel in his heart filling up with each smile she gave him. She truly did more then for him then she would ever know. Besides, maybe it was time for a change. "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" Her voice humming out as she was in a trance from her hair rub.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Dies died will die

Snapping their eyes open their hearts fell down to their boots. Both Elizabeth and Bookers mind was spinning a mile a minute as a mighty screech echoed through the sky. The statue in the First Lady puffed a tune that was a little too familiar for Elizabeth.

Songbird

Its mighty battle cry and screech told both of them that it was speeding fast towards them. Before either of them could respond gigantic metallic claws shredded through the blimp like paper, the First Lady already at its limit. "Booker! The Songbirds tarring everything apart!" "I can SEE that! Some pet you got here!" Trying to hold ground it was blitzing at all angles, the beast's overly annoying cries paining on their ears.

Elizabeth flew back and rolled on the ground like a rag doll as the songbird rammed its head through the front of the first lady, but thinking quick and staying on his toes Booker unloaded his shotgun on the beast, successfully cracking one of its eyes. DeWitt tried to quickly reload when the songbirds clawed feet rammed through the bottom, smashing holes in the ground of the air craft, the shrapnel's flying in every direction.

"B-BOOKER!"

Looking in back and away from the beast he heart stopped! Elizabeth was dangling by a thread as she struggled not to fall; the rocking of the First Lady was making it impossible to get a good grip. Throwing down his weighing guns he dash, running as fast as he could through all the destruction and explosions from the song bird's wrath, the shrapnel slamming against him.

"ELIZABEEEEETH!" Diving down he caught her wrist just in time as she was bumped off. Digging his boots into the wood and stabbing his nails on the ground for grip, he fiercely held onto the girl. Her hair was wiping all around and her skirt fluttering from the strong wind. "Don't worry sweet heart I got you!" Gritting his teeth he tried to pull her up but the stupid bird was lifting the cock pit, making him slide faster and faster down with Liz.

"Booker…you can't save us bo-" "SHUT IT! I'm not letting you GO!" He lost his wife, his child, his own life in debt, he wasn't losing her too. Looking in back his eyes became sharp, if that colossus bird brain took her back she would be locked away once more and possibly worse. He had seen what they do around in Colombia, it wasn't a peaceful arc, it was full of lies and sick twists. If they got her only god knows how much pain she would go through, no…no he couldn't have that.

One final thrashing from the song bird did it, both of the two were booted off and sailing through the air like limp noodles, but booker was already used to it by now from sky lining. Getting good control he sailed towards the flailing girl, and successfully held her in his shapely arms, the hug a tight but comforting one.

Looking around he cursed, where's a sky line when you needed one, things were looking pretty grim if they kept falling where they were heading.

"Booker, BOOKER I can't find a tear, I don't see a tear, I, I-" "Elizabeth." Lost and frightened sky blue eyes looked into calm forest green ones. She was shocked to see how happy and relaxed he looked, but calming down she understood, and buried her face into his chest. Soon the tears from her eyes floating all around them.

Leaning in he gave a soft kiss on her forehead that seemed to last forever, he smiled when the tight grip of her hold became soft. Soon the two were spiraling down at high speed, there cloths and hair fluttering fiercely from the tense acceleration.

"I love you Booker. Thank you…for everything." He knew it was a little early to be using the 'L' word, even if it wasn't the 'affectionate' kind, but in their case he gladly accepted the confession. Looking up it would only be seconds now, but for some reason, being in someone's hold, he would finally never be alone again. Closing his eyes he could hear the Songbird cries, and try to finally catch them, but it was futile, oh well.

"Love you too Elizabeth."

And then the world stopped.

Opening his eyes he squinted, the bright lights all around him was not to his liking. The people all around were laughing and howling about, the people on stage strumming there instruments and gun shots were popping about. It really was a little fair.

"Heads?" "Or tails?"

Opening his eyes he was met with the oddest sight, the two could be exact twins. The female was dressed in a brown overcoat, white dress shirt and deep lime green tie, her dress blood orange. Both of their faces where glittered in freckles and had slick combed back orange hair. The male seemed to have the same outfit as the female but suit wise.

"Come on let me through." He didn't have time for this, but they persisted on, flicking a silver eagle his way. "Heads?" "Or tails?" looking at the chalk board the guy was wearing Booker quickly counted the tallies, forty six all heads, and no tails…

"Huh…tails." Flicking the simple silver dollar he watched it fly up in a spinning pattern.

Never thinking of the sort he would never understand the hardships that would soon fallow after this simple action, but for now, he watched the coin jingle on the platter.

Heads


	6. Chapter 6

Lives lived will live

Leaning over the railing forest green eyes lazily looked at the city before him. It was calming, elegant and full of everything people had wished for. Gentleman could be seen walking down the streets with dames hand in hand, there clothing's exotic and poshy. Even when night came wandering in the buildings and late night restraints fluttered to life, brightening up the walkways for nightly walks. Chitter chatter and silver tongues could be heard as background noise from almost all angles.

Raising his hand to his lips he inhaled the cancer stick, letting the sickening toxic but sweet taste roll around in his mouth, only to blow it out into the night sky.

"You know those are bad for you Booker! And they smell disgusting!" Smiling he closed his eyes, of course the one time he finally sneaks a quick puff she was there to berate him in her childish ways. Taking one last puff he casually flicked the cancer stick away, watching as the wind took it away.

Getting up he fastened his suit, getting any wrinkles out. Turning around he couldn't help but be breathless by the woman before him. No longer was her messy chocolate brown hair in a tangled pony tail, but out free and hanging low.

It was combed and well groomed, her hair radiating as the wind lightly fluttered it about, shaping her face nicely, a single rose tucked in her hair. Her body was wrapped in a beautiful gold dress that showed off her creamy shoulders, the attire reaching all the way down above her ankles. Elizabeth's waist tied by a milky sky blue ribbon that tucked and showed her figure beautifully. Her toes were finally out of the rough knee high boots and comfortably nestled into aqua blue low heals a clink in every step she took.

"It's impolite to stare Booker…" Snapping back into reality he looked away, playing it cool. "You…look very nice in that dress." Liz giggled as she caught the man off guard, he was always so extreme on the field, but when it came to just him and her he was always so spacy. Walking up she was right in front of the dressed man, soon creamy fingers laced around his red tie to fasten it up.

She would truthfully say that she already missed his leather vest and deep blue white stripped get up, but she wouldn't complain, her knight in shining armor was still dashing in her eyes. He was in a simple black tux suit, the cuffs rolled up a bit like always and his polished black shoes shined nicely. Booker tried multiple times to shave his mug, but the time ripper wouldn't have it, she had taking a liking to the rough mug, it wasn't overly crazy, but a simple cleaned up shadow. Besides the new get up, booker hadn't changed a bit, his wild short hair perfectly positioned as always.

Pushing his tie up nicely she looked gazed up, forest green met bright sky blue, equal smiles on both of their lips. Leaning down booker gave tender kiss on her forehead. Once more for the night a smile graced his aged face when he felt arms lock around his waist in a gentle hug. This is what he worked so hard for, a new life, one being filled with tender moments. It was very new to a guy like Booker, but even he could see this was a excellent new beginning.

His ear twitched when he heard the music player tune in a song all around them, smirking he looked down, he wished he wasn't such a prude sometimes and actually danced with this girl at Battleship Bay.

"Elizabeth." Digging her face from his chest she looked up, her facial feature wondering and innocent. "You know…we never did dance together at the beach did we?" Instantly she gasped and made an O face, her brilliant blue orbs popping to life, but no sooner did she grip his hands and push him into the center of the room. Intertwining their fingers, Booker placed a hand on her hip ash she did his shoulder.

Soon the two were swaying in beat, starting off simple at best. "I still can't believe we did it, it all feels so surreal." "Hey kid, all that matters is where out of the hell hole, I'm sure it'll take them ages to find us if they actually try to." "Right, shouldn't be too hard to find a giant blimp in the air, where in the front page of Paris because you decided to go in flashy." "Please, you soaked up the attention like a sponge."

He chuckled when she lightly pounded on his chest, her cheeks taking a fine cherry tone. "But still, giving people rides gave us a lot of money in our pockets, if we didn't how else was I going to see you in the dress you couldn't take your eyes off of." His lips turned upwards when she stuffed her cherry red face. It was true, strolling down the road they crossed a famous and fancy dress store that was selling the finest of dresses, right in the front window was the gold dress that stood boldly against the others. Booker instantly knew what to do; he didn't know a girl like herself could give him such a tackle when she opened up her present. Tears fell from her eyes and she was jumping all day eager to wear it.

It fit her perfectly.

Booker looked up as the two continued to slowly sway on the dance floor. The cool breeze wafting the sweet smell of sagely crafted wine, he might not have had reason to come to Paris besides to take Liz here, but he did not mind one bit. Soon the music stopped and switched to a faster pace and quick on the toes tune.

Grinning Liz backed up and held both of Bookers hands with hers, a devilish smile on her face. "Think you can keep up, or do you not know how to have fun?" Smirking right back he too got into position. "Just try to keep up." Soon the two danced about, her dress and hair fluttering about as the two spun each other in a dozy doe.

A ways off was a woman laying down looking through a thick pair of binoculars, the male beside her too spying on the two dancing inside the Eiffel tower in all of its gold glowing beauty.

"Interesting ending." "Or new beginning." "Amazing they made it so far alive." "Amazing it didn't kill them getting this far." "Comstock won't settle for this." "Never settles for anything really." Putting down the portable scope the male of the two got up, walking towards a record player. "For now we shall watch how all of this plays out." "Indeed."

Putting the needle on the record the sound of sharp drum hits and sensual guitar plucking engulfed the two. "A little dance before this little fan fiction here comes to an end dear sister?" Getting up the freckled woman dusted herself off, and kindly placed her hand on his open awaiting palm. "I think a much needed dance is in order." In no time flat the two were in sharp strides there dance becoming feirce, he quickly went for a dip. The older womans deep lime green eyes were hidden behind light orange locks in a tangled mess .

"Mesmerizing and breathtaking."

"Charming…"


	7. Chapter 7

DONE! I am surprised this fic has got such good reviews it did and even got the recognition it got! Thank you everybody! And those who will read in the future!

Like most of the Bioshock games I too wanted a 'Good & Bad ending'. Though I feel like I bit off more than I could chew! I did research but chapter six was a doozy, nothing about that last chapter was cannon, and had to purely run on 100% imagination, the dress, the tux, the tower and streets, but I gave it a shot! (I wanted to take Liz to Paris so bad!)

Well once again, if I get enough shout outs, ill continue from here into finkerton place. Where Booker messes up and trust is CRUSHED!. But for now I'll get to the main story. P.s. if it DOES get enough shout outs, the story MAY have to be bumped a rating.

Thank you for reading!

Love, Lazy.W


End file.
